The existing connection arrangements for a first member, such as a track, and a second member, such as a wall stud, either at the top or the bottom of the stud, provide little or no insulation acoustically. Vibrations in the building structure can be caused by building movement such as wind sway, inter-story shifting, vortex shedding or vertical deflection. Other movements that lead to poor acoustic properties at the interface between the stud and the track include impacts by pedestrians within a building or from machinery vibrations. Furthermore with the direct connection of the steel stud to the steel track, existing arrangements have allowed for a fast thermal transfer at the stud track interface. This is significant in the case of a fire risk or heat damage.
Furthermore, in relation to existing fastening devices, such as screws, used to secure a stud to a track, it is difficult to temporarily hold a screw in position whilst also aligning the desired position of the stud with the track and then being able to adjust the position of the screw.
The present invention seeks to reduce or attenuate vibrations and thermal transfer at the stud-track interface and to provide a more stable arrangement for applying screws to secure, where necessary, the stud to the track.